Back in Darkness
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: Forced to go back to Zork, Bakura has to try to stop him while trying to stay alive and sane. Based on a role play.


_**This is something that actually happened in our role play and is still an ongoing situation; though I love character angst I just had to write it up.**_

_**Basically, Zork possessed Kefi (OOC Akefia), and then forced a deal with Bakura to come with him in exchange for Kefi. Obviously, Bakura agreed. ^^**_

Bakura stood behind the glass window that had appeared at the front of his soul dark room, watching the world through his body's eyes. A few feet away from him stood a tall, thin man with short, ink black hair and glowing red eyes, a smirk on his face. Bakura turned his eyes, brimming with hatred, towards the other.

"Bastard..."

The other's smirk grew wider as his own eyes met Bakura's.

"You were the one who made the deal, not me." He told Bakura smugly, loving the irritated look on his face as he turned away.

"You forced my hand. I couldn't say no."

The body they shared laughed as he ripped the still-beating heart out of his victim before eating it raw, blood streaming down his face, arms and clothes and leaving strings of dark muscle in between his teeth.

"I could have easily stayed with that weakling that you seemed to care about." The other man scoffed, waving his hand in a dismissive manner that made Bakura pause to consider what he said next. Would Zork take advantage of that? Bakura snorted. He already had. Yes, his companion inside his mind was Zork, all be it a small piece of a whole, the one that had possessed him for so long and the one who he thought he had rid himself of. But then he came back, possessing the innocent Kefi and giving Bakura a choice; either go with him or leave him possessing Kefi. Bakura had seen the terror flickering unbidden in Akefia's eyes, had seen Marik's obvious horror...and knew he had no choice. Not if he cared.

"...Kefi didn't deserve that. He's been through so much." A thought came to his head as he said that_. I deserve this._ He had done bad things, far worse than the others knew, and it was his fault most of the bad things that had happened to them all happened. His fault, and now he was paying for it. _I'll never be free._ He noticed Zork smirking out of the corner of his eye, and realised that Zork could hear his every thought now.

"So you still care for him. After all these years...you're still like the Thief King." Zork scoffed over those words, degrading them, as though Bakura shouldn't be like that, as though that made him weaker, lower.

"Yes, I am." If Zork was shocked over the admittance, he didn't show it. Instead he replied by way of insult.

"Meaning you're just as weak as he is." At this Bakura growled.

"Neither of us are weak. Besides I care about him for a different reason than Akefia does." The second part slipped out before he had the chance to stop it, and he obeyed Zork's silent order to carry on with a look. "He...he was nice to me. He was the first person who treated me like a human being."

That was true. When Bakura had first been given his own body, very few trusted him. In fact, make that no-one. They had all hated him, believing him to be the last remnants of Zork left on Earth. Even Bakura hadn't been entirely sure, since he could barely remember his time as the Thief King, but he could clearly remember everything he did with Zork...or should that be as Zork?

At first, he had thought Akefia might have understood, but no, even he had escaped the pure hatred that was all Bakura received. Why? Because he had Kefi, and he hadn't spent so long with Zork. Then, finally, Kefi had approached him by himself. Well, okay, maybe not approached him, but he had been fine with being in the same room as him. He trusted Bakura, didn't throw hateful glares his way and talked to him besides insults and challenges. And that was the real reason why Bakura cared. Because Kefi cared about him when no-one else did.

Zork just had to ruin the moment.

"A human being? Ha!" He threw his head back and laughed. "You aren't human any more, Bakura!" At this Bakura turned his head away and put one hand on the glass.

"...I might as well be." Bakura had always had doubts but...he was human, or at least, he felt like a human. Wasn't that enough?

"And why do you think that?" Zork said smugly, as though he could prove anything Bakura said to be wrong.

"I feel like one"

"You may feel like one, but are you really?" Zork strode up to him, making use of the height difference to stare down at Bakura, who whipped around to glare at him.

"What else could I be?" He practically shouted, face screwed up in hatred.

"A small fraction, a spec maybe, of me." Zork answered, playing on Bakura's fears and doubts. Bakura simply intensified his glare.

"I am no longer you." He spat, hatred glowing in his eyes.

"You can think that all you want. But you know the truth deep down." Zork smirked as Bakura ground his teeth together.

"I am not you." Zork laughed darkly at that.

Zork then ordered the body he was controlling to cut itself on the arm. This caused Bakura to cry out and grab his arm as Zork used Shadow Magic to intensify the pain he felt to unbearable levels.

"Quit it." Bakura ground out, trying to block out the pain flaring out of control.

"This is punishment for leaving me." Zork smirked, his cruel gaze still on Bakura, waiting for him to give in as he chuckled to himself.

"How much longer more are you going to punish me?" Bakura asked, glaring and secretly wishing him to stop.

"Until I think you've had enough punishment."

"And when will that be?" Zork just laughed in reply and the body made another deep cut on its arm. Bakura hissed and bit his lip, hard, to keep from crying out. A small trickle of blood trickled out. Zork continued to make the body cut its arm, forcing more and more pain onto Bakura.

Bakura fell to his knees with a cry, his hands each on the opposite arm and his head bowed low. As much as he hated for ending up in this position in front of Zork, he knew he couldn't move until Zork stopped the pain.

_**I played Bakura and Shadowsgirl09 played Zork.**_

_**There will be a part two, when the others get on chat and role play some more! And yes, there will be Yami, Akefia, Kefi and Marik there too. And some mentions of minor characters.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
